Darling Pansy
by fembuck
Summary: Hermione witnesses Pansy in a private moment and has a very unexpected response to it.  HermionePansy, femslash, femmeslash


**Title:** Darling Pansy

**Author:** Janine

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Hermione/Pansy

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** masturbation, voyeurism, dirty talk

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them.

**Summary:** Hermione witnesses Pansy in a delicate position.

---

Hermione sighed irritably and put down her copy of _Ministering Magical Maladies_, turning her head to look behind her. All she could see where stacks of books, but as she stared moodily at them she heard the sound that had distracted her from her reading once again. She was near the back of the library in a section that was rarely used, in fact the privacy and isolation of it was why she back there. It was the only place she was able to read for a prolonged period of time without being distracted, and now someone was back there doing something, ruining her peace.

Determinedly, Hermione stood up and began to make her way towards the sound. She wanted her private nook back.

-

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widening, before she began to blink rapidly, sure that she couldn't be seeing what she thought she was seeing, because what she thought she was seeing was Pansy Parkinson on the floor of the library with her skirt bunched up at her waist and her eyes squeezed shut as she masturbated herself vigorously, small sighs and moans escaping for her lips every few seconds.

She watched as Pansy's fingers disappeared inside of herself once more, frozen in position, her eyes locked between Pansy's legs, fascinated by the sight of what was going on in front of her even as she was horrified by being witness to it. Pansy was completely bald between legs, her exposed sex flushed and glistening with juices that had nothing to cling to, and every time her fingers pushed inside Hermione could hear a wet sloshing sound that embarrassed her and made her shiver.

_I should leave_, Hermione thought as Pansy's free hand moved from where it had been resting on the carpet to the apex of her thighs, her fingers beginning to circle her clit. _I should definitely leave_, Hermione's mind decided but her body stayed routed in position.

Slowly, Hermione dragged her gaze up Pansy's body. The girl still had her crisp white school dress shirt on, but unlike when Hermione usually saw her, the outline of Pansy's nipples were clearly visible underneath the shirt, the hard tips of them pressing against the already tight material of the shirt, her breasts straining against the confines of the shirt desperately reaching for freedom.

Hermione swallowed convulsively, her jaw clenching as she stared at Pansy's breasts biting her bottom lip in shame as wished for a moment that Pansy had removed her shirt as well so that she could see her chest without the barrier of her shirt.

Her gaze moved ever upwards, towards Pansy's pale neck which was spotted with sweat, over her chin to full, red lips, the bottom one of which was being chewed on lightly, and then up to Pansy's face taking in her slightly upturned nose - which could have been unattractive but in conjunction with the rest of her features worked remarkably well - and her startling blue eyes.

Hermione gasped softly. Pansy's eyes were open. She was watching her watch her.

Instinctively, Hermione's eyes dropped down between Pansy's legs again, a shock running through her when she saw that the girl's hands were still moving. Pansy knew she was being watched, Pansy could see her and she was still touching herself, in fact she was touching herself more ardently then she had been when Hermione had first come upon her.

The noises Pansy was making began to come more frequently, her breath simply a series of hitches and moans as her fingers moved more quickly between her legs, her left hand a blur of motion as she rubbed her clit frantically, while the fingers of her right hand continued to slam inside of her body. Her chest was arched up, and her head had fallen back so that it was resting against the bookcase behind her, looking down her nose at Hermione, holding her gaze as she drew closer and closer to orgasm.

Hermione gasped, her body tensing as Pansy's lips parted and her fingers stilled, her hips bucking rapidly, her body shaking uncontrollably as her climax hit, her eyes closing again as she rode her hand and released soft, chocked cries again and again as her body quaked.

And then she was still, her chest rising and falling rapidly, out of breath, recovering from her orgasm under Hermione's watchful gaze.

Finally a minute or so after she came, Pansy's eyes opened again locking on Hermione's, and then the raven-haired girl slowly pulled her fingers out of herself, a rush of white cream dripping from between her legs once her fingers were no longer keeping the moisture at bay, and she lifted her hand to her mouth sucking one of her fingers inside with a satisfied a sigh.

A few seconds later Pansy extended her hand, offering the other finger that had been inside of her to Hermione.

Hermione blinked at the gesture, the acknowledgment of her presence jolting her out of the trance she had fallen into and it suddenly registered with her that she had just stood there and watched Pansy Parkinson masturbate herself to orgasm and then lick her fingers clean.

Hermione took a few quick, horrified steps backward and then turned around completely, quickly making her way back the table she had been sitting at to pick up her bag before she bolted out of the library, painfully aware of the damp material between her legs and her heart which was still thundering in her chest as she ran as far away from Pansy Parkinson as she could get.

-

Hermione turned around once more, tangling herself in her sheets even more as she shifted on her mattress again and again, restless, wired and disturbed. She couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she was transported back to the library and all she could see was Pansy's fingers moving between her legs, the girl's bright blue eyes burning into her as her moans grew louder and louder until all Hermione could hear was the sound of Pansy panting and her fingers pushing inside of her. And every time she remembered the scene she had witnessed hours before, she felt a forceful throb between her legs, her own sex aching painfully every time she remembered Pansy's and how flush and wet it had been as the girl pleasured herself.

Hermione's flipped onto her back wrestling with her sheets for a moment until she was finally able to untangle herself and throw them off of her body. She stared up at the canopy of her bed breathing deeply for a few minutes and then she turned her head to the side to look at her wand which was lying on the mattress beside her pillow, reaching for it a second later.

"Silcencio," Hermione called out softly, conscious to keep her voice low incase any of her roommates were still awake. There was only one reason that anyone cast silencing spells in the middle of the night and she didn't feel like broadcasting her biological urges to the entire room.

Dropping her wand back onto the mattress, Hermione reached down and let her fingers slid under the waistband of her underwear, a sigh immediately falling from her lips as the tips of her fingers made contact with her clit. She was absolutely drenched down there, but she wasn't surprised by that. She had been tingling down there since she had seen Pansy, and as she tried to pretend nothing had happened and was talking to the others in the common room she could feel that she was still dripping into her panties and after half an hour she had excused herself unable to stop shifting and fidgeting and not wanting to make anyone suspicious as to why.

Hermione closed her eyes and was transported to the library again, her fingers circling her clit as she remembered Pansy doing, her motions mirroring what she had seen earlier. She had only ever masturbated by rubbing her clit before so she didn't enter herself like Pansy had, but as her hand moved more forcefully between her own legs, she imagined that it was her fingers that were pumping inside of Pansy, that it was her fingers that were making that sloshing sound as she pounded Pansy, that it was her who was making the raven-haired girl moan and arch and pant with desire. And as Pansy came in her mind, Hermione came in her hand her body trembling as she flooded her fingers and underwear.

Once she regained some control of her limbs again, Hermione's fingers automatically moved to her lips as Pansy had done earlier, drawing her finger into her mouth and tasting herself for the first time, moaning softly as the rich salty taste exploded in her mouth.

---

_Three days later…_

Hermione entered the washroom flinging the door shut behind her as she quickly walked over to one of the sinks and turned on the cold water tap, allowing the water to run for a few seconds before she captured some in her hands and splashed her face.

She didn't really have to use the washroom, but she had to get out of class. Pansy was in Transfiguration as well, and she found herself constantly staring at the girl, memories of what she had seen in the library and images from her masturbatory fantasy assaulting her mind every time she glanced at the other girl. And when she would look over at Pansy to find the girl watching her, a stab of excitement would rush through her that she found horribly disturbing.

Hermione's head whipped to the side as she heard the door to the washroom open, her mouth forming a perfect "O" as Pansy Parkinson sauntered in. By the time that Hermione registered what was happening the other girl had already cast a locking spell on the door and was halfway across the room.

"You don't think that's really going to make a difference, do you?" Hermione asked straightening up, forcing herself to meet Pansy's eyes. "You know I can break that charm."

"Yes, of course," Pansy responded smiling a little as Hermione crossed away from the sinks as she approached them, Hermione's back bumping against the barrier between two of the stalls a few seconds later. "You're very clever, I know," Pansy went on sneering a little as she looked at Hermione. Everyone knew how clever Hermione Granger was. The girl showed it off to all of them every day. "But you won't do it."

"And why exactly do you think I'd let you lock me the washroom?" Hermione asked as she glared at Pansy, aware of the fact that just breaking the charm and leaving would have been a far better response and not really wanting to think about why she wasn't doing exactly that.

"I haven't locked _you_ in, Granger," Pansy responded leaning against the sink. "I've locked us _both_ in," she continued running her fingers along the cool porcelain of the sink. "And you won't leave because I'm going to do this…" and with that Pansy took a step to the side and hopped up on the counter space between the sinks. Once settled Pansy then hoisted up her skirt so that it was bunched against her waist and spread her legs wide as they dangled over the edge of the counter, exposing herself to Hermione again.

Hermione gasped. She had expected something like that from Pansy when she hopped on the counter but she had thought that the girl would be wearing panties.

Hermione angled her head away from Pansy refusing to look at her naked sex.

Pansy laughed happily at Hermione as she looked away. "Oh, don't pretend you don't like it, Granger. We both know you do," she said finally shifting on the counter making herself more comfortable. "Look," Pansy continued a moment later. "_Look_," she went on more emphatically a second later when Hermione did not turn to look. "You will look at me, right now."

Hermione looked.

Pansy smiled and allowed her fingers fall between her legs. Then, watching Hermione to make sure that the girl was still looking at her, Pansy began to slowly stroke her clit.

"You missed me warming up last time, didn't you?" Pansy began her voice soft and slow as she began to work her button leisurely. "It usually takes a little time for me to get juiced up," Pansy continued her eyes on Hermione's face watching as the brunette stared between her legs. "Normally I would spend some time playing with my breasts, you know, pinching my nipples until they were rock hard, all the while squeezing my thighs together as I imagined people fucking.

"I like imaging better than watching a recording, actually. I like to add my own dialogue, you know, whisper things. What I come up with is usually raunchier than the stuff I found to buy, anyway," Pansy continued her fingers moving with more purpose as she spoke. "I don't really need to warm up that much today though. See?" Pansy asked moving her fingers away from her pussy for a moment to show Hermione how wet she was. "The moment I saw you leave the classroom I knew what I wanted to do, right, and the thought of it on the walk to the washroom, knowing what was about to happen when I got here made me really wet."

Pansy swirled her fingers around in her wetness and then pulled the lips of her pussy apart so that Hermione could see how flushed and pink and slick her lips really were, running the fingers of her free hand across the excited flesh a few seconds later, sighing hungrily as she did.

Hermione closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Watching and listening to Pansy play with herself as she talked to her had excited her terribly. Hermione could feel that ache between her legs again, and she knew that like Pansy she was wet down there, and she could feel herself getting more so the longer she stood there.

When Hermione opened her eyes again, Pansy was staring at her, her fingers moving a little more quickly between her legs.

"You're wet aren't you?" Pansy asked, her voice hitching a little with excitement. "Watching me is making your pussy throb. Do you touch yourself? You must. Do it now, I'm hardly in a position to judge you," Pansy went on quickly, voicing her thoughts as quickly as they came to her, her eyes fluttering shut as she circled in clit intensely for a moment thinking about watching Hermione masturbate in front of her. "It feels good. You know you want to touch yourself, watching me and not doing it yourself is killing you. Do it, I want to see you. I've shown you mine, let me see yours."

Hermione shook her head from side to side silently refusing, but she did want to touch herself. Watching Pansy pleasure herself while she just stood there aching and dripping was killing her. She wanted relief, she needed relief and an image of herself sitting on the bathroom floor with her legs pulled up exposing herself to Pansy as she rubbed herself entered her mind. Hermione moaned softly, her thighs squeezing together at the thought and felt herself cream.

"How do you do it, Granger?" Pansy asked her breath hitching constantly now as she got more excited. "Do you fantasize about people you know fucking each other? Fucking you? Or do you think about strangers, nameless people doing dirty things to each other, things that you could never imagine doing except when your pussy's wet and your clit's on fire. Or are you soft and gentle?" Pansy went on her hand slowing to very gently massage her clit. "Do you treat your pussy like a little flower and pet it until your sigh with pleasure and your body trembles delicately. Or are you rough?" Pansy asked her hands beginning to move vigorously between her legs like they had been before.

"I'm rough," Pansy related, proving it as she spoke. "I fuck myself. I don't 'take the edge of', I fuck the edge out of existence," Pansy continued finally slipping inside herself, her head flying back against the washroom mirror as she hissed in pleasure.

"I bet you're the same," Pansy went on looking at Hermione again. "You think about people doing nasty things that you've read about in books, and some that you've made up on your own. You bury your face in your pillow so that your roommates can't hear you panting and moaning dirty things as your fingers slam between your legs. And as you lie there, fucking yourself, a part of you wonders if your roommates can hear your fingers slopping around in your pussy. You know they can't because you're cautious and you've cast a silencing charm, but you like to think that they can hear you anyway because it fucking gets you off. I bet you've come tons of nights imagining them rubbing off in their beds as they listened to you fuck your cunt and moan like a whore."

Pansy's fingers were pumping in and out of her robustly at this point, her free hand under her shirt tugging at her nipple wantonly. Her little speech had obviously turned her on, and as Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and moaned painfully she couldn't deny that it had turned her on as well, in fact she was so excited that it was actually starting to hurt her.

Helplessly, Hermione found herself sliding down onto the ground, her legs spreading once she was on the floor. She had to, she had no more self control, it hurt, she felt like she was being pressed to death, she need to do it, she had to do it.

With her underwear exposed to Pansy, Hermione's fingers slipped between her legs and she began to rub herself through the fabric, the first few motions slow and tentative though her movements soon became frantic as she finally began to get some relief from the traitorous passion building in her body. She was mortified and embarrassed by what she was doing, but as she stared at Pansy she continued to rub herself anyway, her heart thundering in her chest.

"That's good," Pansy said softly, encouraging Hermione. "But I want more," Pansy went her tone demanding and pleading at the same time. "Let me see you," she went on talking quickly in the same desperate tone. "Take your underwear off. I want to see your pussy. It'll make me come."

Hermione considered Pansy for a moment still rubbing herself as she looked at the other girl, the thought of Pansy coming at the sight of her pussy exciting her greatly.

Hermione pushed herself up off the ground and pulled her panties over her hips and down her legs, pulling her right leg out of the hole, leaving them dangling around her left ankle.

"That's it," Pansy said as she finally saw Hermione, unable to do more than pant for a few moments as Hermione began to touch herself again, rubbing hard at her clit.

"Do it. Yeah, that's so good," Pansy whispered her voice feverish. Hermione wasn't sure if Pansy was even talking to her at this point, or if this was some of the dialogue the other girl used to push herself over the edge. "Rub your clit. Circle it. Do it hard. Smack it! Smack it, Granger, smack it," Pansy called out more urgently, when Hermione simply continued to rub herself.

Hermione met Pansy's eyes and was caught by the burning passion in them. She lifted her hand and then smacked it down against her clit, a cry of surprise falling from her lips. She didn't think it would feel that good. She couldn't believe how good it felt. Hermione lifted her hand again and brought it down on her clit, repeating the motion again and again.

Pansy gasped as she watched Hermione beat her clit, her eyes squeezing shut to the smacking sound as she began to come, her fingers buried deep inside of her as her hips bucked wildly.

Hermione watched raptly as Pansy reached orgasm, her fingers going back to rubbing her clit as Pansy twitched and moaned on the counter. A few seconds later Hermione cried out, her eyes squeezing shut, tears raining down her cheeks as her orgasm ripped through her, her fingers continuing to rub between her legs as her body spasmed, her ass sliding beneath her the floor made slick by her juices.

They sat in silence for a while as their breathing slowly returned to normal, both exhausted and sated after their climaxes. A few minutes later however, Hermione was the first to move. As the cold floor she was sitting on registered with her along with the uncomfortable feeling of cooling juice on her legs, Hermione reached down for her panties and pulled them back before struggling into a standing position.

Once she was upright again, Hermione found herself looking down at the floor, her eyes focused on the glistening wet spot where she'd been sitting. She looked down at herself. Her fingers were slick with cum as were her thighs and panties. Her hands she could take care of at the sink, but she couldn't go back to class looking well fucked and smelling like sex, which was her current state. She'd have to go back to the dorms and shower and change which meant she'd get written up for skipping class.

"You can't go back to class like that," Pansy commented watching Hermione lazily. Pansy was still sitting on the counter with her legs spread widely, her head resting against the mirror behind her and she tilted her head toward Hermione, her chest rising and falling steadily, the swell of her breast just visible through her partially open shirt.

Hermione found herself staring at the raunchy display in front of her, a horrible image of herself between Pansy's legs cleaning her up entering her head.

"I know that," Hermione snapped a moment later, angry at herself for still getting horny at the sight of Pansy even though she just had one of the greatest orgasms of her life.

"You're going to get in trouble," Pansy laughed ignoring Hermione's huffy statement. "You're going to get written up. It's a day of firsts for you," she continued happily.

"Shut up," Hermione muttered, scowling slightly though she remained with her back resting against the metal partition dividing the washroom stalls, her eyes never leaving Pansy's body.

"You probably don't know this, because you're so nauseatingly good," Pansy continued her fingers dipping between her spread legs to gather some of the moisture there before bringing them to her lips. "But once you know you're in trouble, the best course of action is to just bask in your horrible behavior and enjoy it as much as possible before its time to be punished."

"I think we both know I've already enjoyed it," Hermione muttered looking towards the door but not moving. Finally Hermione understood what is was like to be ruled by your hormones and she loved it as much as she hated it.

Pansy smiled.

"No one will be in the Slytherin prefect bathroom right now or for hours. Why not get all of the perversion out of your system in one day?"

"Why?" Hermione asked cantankerously looking over at Pansy suspiciously. "You hate me. All you do is insult me. Why would you possibly want to … with me?"

"The same reason you're considering doing it with me," Pansy responded finally closing her legs and hopping down off of the counter. "I know that you want to, and that you won't tell," she continued her voice surprisingly kind for the moment. "You'd be surprised Granger, but the response of most girls to what they walked in on in the library and what I was just doing over there would _not_ have been to stand around and watch … or to join in," she added smiling at Hermione. "I guess what I'm saying is that nasty bitches need to stick together," she continued smirking at Hermione's offended look. "Not in public though," she added a second later. She would lick Granger's pussy until her tongue fell off in private, but she'd still be as mean and horrible to her as ever in the halls. She had a reputation to maintain. "Things won't change on that front."

"Who says things are going to change at all," Hermione asked a little peevishly not appreciating being called a nasty bitch, mostly because after everything that she had seen and done in the past few days she suspected that it was true.

"They already have," Pansy said smirking before taking out her wand and removing the charm on the door. Tucking her wand away again she then looked at Hermione and smiled once more before heading for the door without another word. Despite Hermione's attitude Pansy was certain that Hermione would follow her.

Hermione watched Pansy walk away, her eyes on the girl's swaying hips and buttock. She turned her head away from the sight of Pansy. However a few seconds later she sighed and headed towards the door, her eyes anxiously scanning the hallway, just catching Pansy as the girl rounded a corner.

Hermione started down the hall after the girl.

It looked she was going to find out what the Slytherin prefect washroom looked like.

The End


End file.
